Revenge is so Sweet
by AutobotV
Summary: Knockout is still pissed after Optimus humilated him and Breakdown wants to cheer him up! How? By luring the Autobot leader into a night of thrills! WARNING! Dub-con, slash, threesome with giant alien robots! DO NOT READ IF YOU NO LIKE!


_I wrote this after I saw this awesome and hot pic drawn by the great Peanut-Chan, of Breakdown and Knockout fragging the hell out of Optimus Prime! So I wrote this fic but I will be honest, I rushed the ending and I'm not too pleased how it ended. **WARNING RATED 18+ FOR MATURE CONTENT! A DUB-CON THREESOME FEATURING GIANT ROBOTS! LEAVE NOW IF THIS OFFENDS YOU!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge is so Sweet<strong>

Entering the sick bay of the Nemesis, Breakdown sighed as he spotted Knockout sitting in the corner, looking bummed. Megatron was still on life support and he didn't need their attention for now, at least not to Knockout, who was trying to buff up his dark red armour. The vain Medic was busy polishing his frame, waxing it and repairing the dam scar that Starscream had imprinted on his perfect finish, due to his little street racing adventure. Ever since that little incident where Optimus Prime had ripped his door wing off, the vain Decepticon Medic was quite annoyed...no, he was furious that someone he took a fancy to had ruined his perfect frame. Knockout was so sensitive about it when a part of his beautiful body was damaged and even more sensitive when a 'bot he had a thing for had caused it.

Breakdown grumbled and shook his head as he went to grab some Energon for the pair of them. Knockout was a mystery, even to him. Even though they had been partners for some time, Knockout always ended up surprising him, one way or another. Yes, he may adore him for his beautiful frame and his sadistic personality of his but there were times when he wondered, did he truly understand this mech? Knockout had a thing about perfection and adored beautiful things to the point where he would gladly kill someone if they looked prettier than him and there had been many of those. However if he found someone who was beautiful and perfect and charming that even he found irresistible, he would find a way to make it his, even if he had to damage himself in the process. There have been a few rare occasions when that happened but, sadly, it had happened again.

Of course this time it was the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

The two 'cons had never properly met or even fought against the legendary Autobot leader until now and Knockout had been fascinated with him ever since their first encounter. The moment they had returned from the failed attempt to retrieve the Energon Harvester (due to Starscream's stupidity) the dark red 'con started to go on and on about those amazing features that the Autobot Leader had. His well built frame, his polished armour with a perfect colour ratio, his handsome face and deep voice, his brave persona and...Primus, he had a fragging good set of hips that even Breakdown had fantasized about grabbing them. Knockout would go on and on about it until he had to run off to relive himself from his excited imagination.

However Optimus Prime had done something, that no 'con or 'bot, who knew about Knockout's lifestyle, would ever dream of doing unless they really wanted to piss him off. Knockout had captured one of those organic creatures, thinking it was one of the Autobots pets and tried to flee with him, hoping he could use it to blackmail their enemies. However things didn't go according to plan. The Autobot leader suddenly showed up and rammed the dark red Medic off the road, ripping off his door wing just so he could free that disgusting organic creature that he adored so much! Knockout was furious but he had to flee from the scene due to back up and when he returned to the ship Starscream decided to punish him further and ruined his perfect finish!

And that was why Knockout was in a grumpy mood. His beautiful body had been ruined and it was all because of the 'bot he took a fancy to! Many of the Drones had tried to avoid him, afraid that he might take his anger out on them, even Starscream decided not to check on them and instead sent Soundwave, who did not fear the Medic at all but only observed him from a distance. Breakdown hated to see him like this and tried to think of a way to get him in a better mood again as he carried over the tray of Energon to his desk.

'C'mon Knockout baby! Isn't there something I can do to make you smile?'

Knockout pouted and waved his hand to shoo him away. This clearly wasn't going to be easy.

'Don't be like that Knockout! C'mon, what will it take to make you feel better? Want me to cover Starscream in that pink paint we got out back? Maybe add a few yellow poca dots just to make him look even more stupid than he already is!'

That made a small grin appear but not a full one. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair sighing.

'OK...how about we do some more street racing, only this time we'll kill the competition before they hit a mile and ol' Screamer won't know about it! We might even leave one of those dead organics in his recharge quarters just for a laugh!'

Knockout shook his head again and sipped the Energon that Breakdown had brought for him.

'How about I make some of the Drone's act crazy after I tinker with their circuits? That would make ol' Screamer mad! Or maybe I could convince Soundwave to unleash his tentacles upon the crew? Huh? Huh?'

Once again Knockout shook his head and Breakdown groaned in despair. Nothing seemed to be working! Normally the Medic would agree to any of those suggestions but now he didn't appear to be in the mood for any of them! Leaning over, he rested his head on the Medic's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, growling gently into his audios.

'C'mon baby...what do you want me to do? I'll do anything to please you! Anything! You name it and I'll do it!'

Knockout purred as the big blue 'con gently nuzzled his cheek and his optics suddenly spotted a pair of cuffs hanging off a shelf. He looked back to his damaged arm and a dirty thought popped into his head. Oh yes...pleasure and revenge tasted so sweet when mixed together into a sinful cocktail! Turning his head so he could face his partner, he gazed into his optics with a dark yet playful look

'Anything?' he purred.

* * *

><p>It was getting late as Optimus contacted the base to let them know that his patrol was halfway complete and that he would return within five Earth hours depending on where he when he was finished. Ratchet gave him the usual "have fun" and "be careful" charade before signing off to get back to his tinkering, knowing full well that the Prime would be able to take care of himself. The Autobot leader could not help but smirk when he detected the agitated tone in the Medic's voice, clearly indicating that either Bulkhead had broke something or their little human friends were doing something to annoy him.<p>

Wanting to enjoy the quiet night that had befallen the desert, Optimus continued on with his patrol, driving down the lonely road and watching out for possible danger. There were hardly any human drivers out and those street racing punks seemed to have disappeared. There was zero chance that a Decepticon would be driving or flying at this time of night, but after the incident with Knockout he had to be careful.

Speaking of Knockout that was one mech that gave the Prime the shivers!

'And I used to think Soundwave was disturbing,' muttered the Autobot Leader.

Knockout was quite...well...unique for a Decepticon. Most Decepticon's Optimus had fought against were both brutal and messy and they didn't care much for their appearance, but this one got violent if someone threatened to scratch his paint work! He had heard of his reputation to keep himself shiny and clean but he didn't think they meant he was obsessed with keeping himself perfect and gleaming like a mech that just rolled off the manufacturing plant. He even heard an old story, back during the Great War on Cybertron that a Decepticon Medic ripped both arms off an Autobot scout, just because he chipped his armour whilst trying to flee. Thankfully the Autobot was saved but Optimus began to wonder if it was indeed the same Decepticon Medic. But it wasn't his vanity that gave the Autobot a cold feeling up his spinal support. It was the way he acted around him.

When they first met Knockout had openly admired his rims and vehicle mode, he even gave him what the humans call, a wolf whistle...whatever that was. At first he thought he was just being a deviantly polite, that this was part of his sadistic battle tactic or something but when they started to fight...Optimus couldn't explain it but it was like the Medic was enjoying himself a little too much...especially when he began to stab him with his Electric Pole. He had this gleam in his optics that he had not seemed for some time and it almost frightened him.

He decided to avoid him for a while unless it was absolutely necessary however his next encounter with the sadistic Medic came quicker than he expected. He learnt one night that Knockout had kidnapped a human boy, thinking it was Jack. His priority to protect the people of this planet suddenly switched on and he raced out there to save him. He caught up to the Medic and rammed him off the road, grabbed him and ripped his door wing off to rescue the unconscious human, who was thankfully unharmed. Knockout was furious with what the Prime had done to him but before he could get even, the rest of the Autobots showed up and he fled. Although Optimus was thankful that the human was safe, he could not help but feel a little worried with what he had done. After all, Decepticons loved revenge...he learnt that a long time ago.

Ridding himself of both old and new memories he continued on with his patrol, wanting to get it over and done with so he could return to base.

Driving down the dark road of the desert and enjoying the time he had to himself; Optimus suddenly detected another vehicle coming up behind him. Thinking it was a late night human driver he rolled over to the side of the road and honked his horn to allow it passage. However the driver did not pass but remained behind him, a little too close for comfort. Concerned Optimus checked his rear view mirror and sighed with what he saw following him. He recognized that blue vehicle.

'Breakdown,' he grumbled.

So much for his quiet patrol.

The dark blue 'con screeched his wheels painfully against the road and nudged his bumper into the Autobot's rear end, trying to anger the much larger Autobot. Optimus would of transformed right there and then if he could to get rid of the annoying 'con but because he was on a public road he couldn't without the risk of being seen. Breakdown sent out an annoying honk of his horn before speeding away, laughing as he did. Optimus sighed. This was so obviously a trap, even his comms were disabled meaning that there was a frequency scrammer online. Why this 'con of all 'cons was trying to drag him into a silly trap was beyond the Autobot leader. He could easily evade him and whatever backup he brought.

He could of just left him there to play his stupid game of burning rubber but he had to get rid of this 'con before he ended up hurting an organic. So he drove after him, keeping his scanners on high alert in case a whole army of Decepticon drones suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Breakdown drove on ahead, leading him further into the desert whilst continuously honking his horn at him as if to tease him. Optimus just followed, trying to figure out what he was up to and making sure he wasn't about to get ambushed.

They drove on and on until the finally reached what looked like an abandoned human building site. Optimus recognized it to be the old air field that Fowler had told him about, a place where his kind had no need for it and just simply left it there to rust. There was nothing in there worth salvaging nor was it a good place for an ambush. Sure there were a couple of hangers and a not so stable tower but none of them were large enough to hide an army of 'cons to jump out and attack him. Even his scanners where telling him that it was just him and Breakdown out here, so why did he bring lure him here? Did he want a one on one duel or something? Was he here to get revenge for Knockout?

Breakdown didn't seem to give any indication that he wanted a one on one duel but just drove into the centre of the abandoned site and transformed. His yellow optics glaring over at Optimus as he cautiously approached him.

'Ha, either you're stupid or too dam brave to come out here alone Optimus Prime!'

Optimus said nothing but transformed, activating his battle mask and preparing himself for an attack. So far his scanners were still informing him that it was just him and Breakdown, but he still had to be careful.

'It is my duty as an Autobot to stop you Decepticons from harming the humans and their world!'

The blue 'con snorted and folded his arms. The whole bravado the Autobot put on seemed to have amused him rather than intimidate him.

'Whatever. You and your Autobots are so far up your own afts you can't even see daylight!'

Optimus ignored the insult. He wanted to get to the point of this little cat and mouse game and end it.

'Why did you call me out here?' he demanded.

Breakdown smirked, a wicked look appearing in his optics.

'Oh it wasn't me Prime...it was him!'

Before Optimus could even figure out who he was talking about, a painful electric shock filled his body and everything suddenly turned into a painful agonizing torture. His optics widened with pain as his circuitry was nearly fried, his mind became frazzled and everything else felt like it was getting turned inside out. He tried to fight it but the power from whatever it was that was attacking him overpowered him and forced his body to enter an emergency shutdown. Soon he was getting lightheaded and weak, his body became heavy and his mind was beginning to slowly shut down. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain as everything started to fade into darkness.

The last thing he saw was pair of dark red legs walking in front of him and a cold laugh ringing through the air.

* * *

><p>Knockout could not contain his excitement as he looked down at his cuffed up prize. He felt quite giddy actually and he just wanted to dance with glee and sing with joy, not caring who saw him acting like a Sparkling. It was like having a new beautiful prize to add to his exclusive collection and it was one he was going to treasure forever! He walked around it, admiring it from every angle and savouring each and every moment! Primus must of answered his prayers and this was one prayer that he was absolutely thankful for! Breakdown just leaned against a nearby wall, pleased that he little sadistic medic was enjoying his little prize.<p>

The blue Decepticon was surprised that the plan had worked. After tracking down the Autobots last known location, it was sheer luck that he ran into the Autobot leader driving around on his late night patrol. He had allowed Optimus Prime to follow him to an abandoned human air field where Knockout was waiting for him. It was also good fortune upon them that the Autobot leader decided to follow him into an obvious trap! He managed to keep the Autobot leader distracted long enough for Knockout to jump out and knock him out with his upgraded Electric Pole. When he was certain that the Autobot leader was unconscious he dragged him into one of the hangers, cuffed him and gave him to Knockout to carry out his sweet revenge upon him.

He had never seen Knockout so happy before, it was like his bad mood from earlier vanished into thin air.

'Isn't he just divine to look at, Breakdown? He's like a fine piece of art and he's all mine!' purred Knockout.

'Yeah...he's divine alright, snickered Breakdown, gazing at the Autobot's hips.

Optimus was now half hanging from the wall, half sprawled on the floor and he looked deliciously helpless. He was still out of it but Knockout was certain that he would be awake any moment now and once he did...the fun would begin. The cuffs that bound his wrists together were of a special design, sending an electric pulse into the nerve network of the one who was unfortunate enough to bear them and cease all body movement functions. Not even the terrible Megatron could get free from those accursed things. Knockout grinned as he knelt before his prize. He had a feeling those cuffs were going to be useful one day. There was no way Optimus would be able to escape with those things on.

Knockout smirked as he gently caressed the half hidden face of the handsome Autobot that was bound before him. Oh was he going to have fun with him tonight. He was going to enjoy this oh so very much, keep it locked away in a secure memory file and copy it so that he would never lose it. This night was going to for an eternity and he was going to make certain that Optimus would remember it forever as well!

Glancing over at Breakdown, he smirked and skipped over to him to nuzzle his throat.

'Oh Breakdown, you sure know how to make a 'con smile again!'

The blue 'con smirked and wrapped an arm around Knockout's waist, drawing him in closer.

'Well you look so evil and sexy when you smile!'

Knockout chuckled and slowly dragged a glossa across Breakdown's jaw line.

'I won't be the only one enjoying this you know,' he purred seductively.

Breakdown purred back, knowing full well what he meant and delightfully happy that Knockout wanted to include him in his little revenge.

A small groan alerted the two 'cons that Optimus Prime was coming back online and Knockout grinned evilly as he left Breakdown's side and walked over to the stirring 'bot, kneeling right in front of him again and nestled between the Autobot leader's legs. He wanted to see the look on his face when he saw what the predicament he was in. Breakdown stood on alert, just in case Optimus managed to get free, but Knockout assured that he would not be able to. Those cuffs were designed to prevent movement.

The Autobot leader groaned as he tried to online his optics, his vision quite hazy and his body felt incredibly heavy. The pain from that surprise shock of electricity was still present and it made his body tingle in a strange and almost abnormal pleasant way. He tried to recall what had happened and where he was when he noticed two dark red orbs in front of him. Squinting, he tried to make them out and then he heard a familiar and chilling voice.

'Long time no see, Optimus Prime!'

Frag. He knew who that was and that those dark red orbs were really those accursed dark red optics of that vain Decepticon Medic.

'Knockout,' he groaned, trying to figure out why he couldn't move.

'Ah, you remember me! How sweet!'

His vision was slowly returning and he could make out the Decepticon Medic, who was sitting a little too close for comfort in front of him. Soon he was able to make out his surroundings and he did not like it one bit. He was in some old and dark building, which he presumed was one of the abandoned hangers within the airfield. He tried to move his body but he felt so heavy and tingly. He also just noticed that his arms were suspended above him.

Knockout smiled; amused as he watched the poor Autobot trying to figure out what was going on. Optimus shuddered a little as his body continued to fight against the power of the cuffs that binded him. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and why he couldn't move. He soon discovered that his hands were cuffed together and was part hanging, part sprawled on the floor in front of two dangerous Decepticons.

Once he had figured everything out, he looked up at Knockout calmly.

'Release me at once!'

The Decepticon Medic suddenly laughed upon hearing this request. Even when he was tied up and helpless he always, Optimus was always so demanding and calm. It was valiant but pointless.

'Now, now Optimus Prime, you're no in a position to demand such a thing from me! In case you haven't already noticed you are both outnumbered, trapped and bound! Your very Spark is now in my hands! You are at my mercy, great Autobot Leader; therefore you have no right to demand anything from me!'

The Autobot grimaced under his mask and tried to move his head away from the gentle touch that Knockout was now administering on him. His body felt incredibly heavy and he was finding it difficult to move, even one little finger.

'What do want from me? Revenge?'

Knockout grinned wickedly and petted Optimus on the helm.

'Exactly! That is exactly what I want Optimus Prime! I want revenge for the humiliation you caused me! I mean look what you did to my armour!'

The Decepticon Medic grabbed Optimus by the chin and forced him to look at his arm. The arm where his door wing had been ripped off by the very Autobot bound before him. The Autobot winced at the powerful grip that held him and endured the vengeful hissing from the Decepticon Medic.

'Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to repair this? Do you? I almost resorted myself to using scrap metal to replace my beautiful frame! And onto of that, if you hadn't ruined our plan to capture your little organic pet, Starscream wouldn't have ruined my finish! That blasted scar took forever to buff off! And it was all because of you! You humiliated me in front of my kin and almost destroyed my image!'

The malice of his anger and vain was practically causing his optics to glow a dangerous shade of red and for a moment Optimus thought that the Medic was going to tear him to shreds to get even with him. However Knockout forced himself to calm down and his lips formed a devilish smirk.

'But you know Optimus...I like you...it's not every day I get to meet a mech that has fascinated me so. I mean you are such a looker and I've been dying to know what you are really like in a...situation like this. So I've come up with a suitable punishment for you!'

The dark red Medic leaned in and gently nuzzled Optimus's hidden face, causing the Autobot to flinch again.

'I'm going to humiliate you Optimus Prime. I'm going to humiliate you so bad that you wouldn't be able to look at yourself without feeling shame! I'm going to tear down those walls of pride and honour you hide behind and show my dear friend Breakdown here what you are really like! Oh and don't worry...you will enjoy it! I guarantee it!'

Optimus suddenly felt a little sick upon hearing this for he knew exactly what the Decepticon Medic meant and there was no fragging way that he wanted to go through with it! There was no way he was going to allow this vain Decepticon use him for his own personal pleasure! He tried to move again so he could kick the sadistic Medic away from him but it only made Knockout laugh.

'Those cuffs are a special design Optimus my dear! You won't be able to move a finger until I remove them!'

Grabbing Optimus's face again, he began to pry away the mask that hid his face.

'Let's take this grubby thing off, shall we?'

The Autobot tried desperately to move his head away from the Decepticon's touches but those dam cuffs restricted his body movements and he could only manage small flinches and jolts, neither of which assisted him in fighting off this vain Medic. Knockout grinned as he managed to rip off the metal mask, revealing the Autobot leader's handsome face underneath.

'My, my, my Optimus. Did anyone ever tell you not to wear this stupid thing when going to battle? You look so more intimidating, at least to me. I hate it when pretty things hide their pretty features!'

With that he tossed the mask away and leaned in even closer to the bound Autobot, smirking quite seductively as he did. He began snaking his arms around Optimus's neck and brushing his olfactory sensor with the Autobot's own, invading Optimus's personal space with glee. The Autobot tried to pull away from the unwanted attention but it was hopeless, he was unable to move and unable to call for help!

'Aw, you're so cute when you're all flustered Optimus! Mmmmm...I wonder...what do you taste like?'

Optimus couldn't take it! He wasn't about to let some perverted Decepticon use him for his own personal desires!

'I demand that you unhand me at on-mmmphhh!'

Knockout had quickly cut him off from his pitiful demand by forcing a kiss upon the bound Autobot, quickly sliding his glossa pass the parted lips and using it to explore that sweet oral cavern and sample it's flavours. The Medic grinned against the kiss and moaned in delight as he tasted such sweet flavours that he had never tasted before in all his life. Optimus tensed up, squeezing his optics shut as he tried to resist that slick glossa moving around within his mouth. He made the mistake of uttering a muffled gasp of surprise when the Medic began to stroke his audio fins, which were rather sensitive. Knockout continued with this kiss, trying to get Optimus's own glossa to move with his whilst stroking and petting his Audio Fins to make the Autobot utter more of those lovely muffled noises.

Nearby, Breakdown watched the two and was desperately trying to calm down his sudden arousal from the action. Watching his deviant little Medic make out with an unwilling Autobot with delicious features was almost too much for him and he oh so wanted to join in. He held back, for Knockout's sake, for he wanted his partner to enjoy his prize on his own before coming over to assist him. So he watched as Knockout tried to deepen the kiss and Optimus tensed up like mad, refusing to accept it whilst desperately trying to hold in the noises his vocal unit was forced to make.

Eventually Knockout broke away from the kiss, allowing Optimus to gasp for a breath of air. The only thing that connected them together for a few moments were a couple of strings of oral fluids from their lips that eventually gained weight and broke. As the Autobot leader recovered from that invasion of his personal space, Knockout licked his lips in glee, enjoying the mixed taste of the Autobots and his own oral fluids.

'You taste as sweet as I imagined,' he purred.

Optimus glared at the Medic, furious with the way he was toying with him.

'You disgust me!' he spat.

That caught Knockout's attention and he growled, angry that the Autobot used the term "disgust" with him. He leaned in again, bearing his fanged denta's and snarling.

'I suggest you start to behave Optimus...or maybe I better start to teach you how to behave!'

He then suddenly dug his claws in the seams of Optimus's chassis, stabbing sensitive circuitry and pulling at delicate wires whilst nipping sharply at his chest armour. These actions caused the Autobot to hiss through his denta's and he tried to keep his pain filled cries in. He also found that he was feeling even more tender than he usually felt when getting touched, as if something was amplifying the sensations of these painful yet awfully pleasant touches.

'W-what did you do to me!' he snapped, making sure he didn't utter any embarrassing sounds.

'Oh nothing much...only that those cuffs also make your nerve network even more sensitive than they already are! Why, just by getting touched like this your sensitivity would increase a hundred times over! You could easily overload within moments whilst I do this...and this...oh and this!'

Knockout suddenly bucked his hips hard against Optimus, grounding his pelvic armour in the Autobot's own whilst stroking his waist and chassis. The action caused Optimus to let out an embarrassing whine and he started to get hot as the sensation of having the Medic's lower body rubbing against his own felt...shamefully pleasant. Knockout must of sensed it for he suddenly leaned in to trail his glossa up the Autobots cheek, their chassis's rubbing against each until both mechs could feel each other's Spark pulse under their armour.

It was awful, everything the Decepticon Medic was doing to him was now feeling so good and no matter how hard he tried to resist, his body was starting to ignore the commands his CPU was making. He was also finding it hard to keep the noises his vocal unit was trying to make, angry with himself every time he uttered a whine or a moan. His body felt so heavy and he soon found he couldn't even find the strength to move his head away from those kisses the dark red 'Con was administering upon him.

'Enjoying yourself Optimus?' purred Knockout.

Optimus said nothing and tried to look away, his silver face now turning a pale red as his body began to overheat from these embarrassing activities. Knockout smirked and looked over to Breakdown, who was desperately trying to stop himself from releasing his spike from his interfacing panel. He was clearly enjoying the sight of the two mechs making out and wanted to release some built up tension but held back for the Knockout's sake. The Red Medic smirked and thought it was about time he got his dear partner involved in this lovely little game of revenge.

'Breakdown, Optimus is being a spoil sport...won't you help me "convince" him to lighten up?'

The blue 'con grinned wickedly upon hearing this and walked over to them with an excited look in his yellow optics.

'I thought you'd never ask,' he growled, circling the bound Autobot and the sat down behind him.

The Autobot flinched again when he felt another large pair of arms wrap around his waist and touch him in ways that felt so wrong yet terribly good. He tried to break free but grunted as he was pulled back, feeling another chassis pressing against his back and someone nipping at his neck cables. Knockout smirked as he continued to stroke and touch Optimus's front and nuzzled his face. Optimus whined as those hands touched and prodded him, the way the kissed and licked him, these sensations and feelings that were taking control and this uncontrollable urge that was starting to take over. His chassis heaved heavily as he desperately tried to cool down and his face was getting even more flustered than ever. Whatever these 'cons had done to him; they were doing it too well!

Breakdown growled in arousal as his hands began to wander down the Autobot's frame and fondled with his lovely hips, purring into Optimus audios.

'You know I've always wanted to do this to you, Autobot!'

'G-get...unhand me!' demanded Optimus, his once pride filled voice now slowly getting weaker.

'Haha...make us!' sneered Breakdown, squeezing the Prime's hips hard.

Feeling those hands touch and tug at his hips caused Optimus to utter a funny noise and he tried once again to shake them away from Breakdown's grip. The action only aroused the blue 'con even more and he pressed forward until his overheated pelvic armour was rubbing against Optimus's aft. Knockout was amused as he watched how the Autobot leader was trying not to cry out in pleasure from these wonderful sensations and leaned in again to steal yet another kiss from the bound Autobot, easily forcing his glossa past his lips to once again sample his sweet flavours.

Poor Optimus squeezed his optics shut again and tried to fight it, but his own glossa soon started to slowly slick and slide over the one that was currently invading his oral cavity until they started to wrap around one another in a tango of delight. This made the dark red 'con before him purr in approval and he continued to deepen the kiss. Optimus tried to stay in control but everything was starting to get hazy and hot. He was trapped between two sadistic Decepticons, whose frames were pressed tightly up against his own until he could feel their Sparks pulsing against his frame. Knockout was touching his sensitive seams and neck cables whilst Breakdown was stroking his hips and nipping his back armour. It was driving him insane and he didn't know how much he could take.

Knockout pulled away again, licking his lips and watched as Optimus tried to get his breath back. He looked so hot right now and so delicious. The great Autobot leader was trapped between him and Breakdown, bound and helpless, heaving uncontrollably, face flustered and dazed, optics half open and half closed, frame trembling as desire started to take over whilst trying in vain to remain calm and in control of his own mind. If only he could keep him like this forever than his life would be complete. It was still annoying him that Optimus was not yet begging to them to continue and defile him, most 'cons, and even 'bots, he had been with in the past went crazy at this point, yet this one was still trying to resist him!

Well now was the time to knock it up a notch.

'Breakdown, could you pull him up a little? I'm going to make his mind explode in ecstasy!'

The Blue 'con smirked and nodded upon hearing the command, growling with delight as he wrapped his arms around Optimus's thighs and hauled him up until he was sitting on top of Breakdown's lap. He was quite heavy but Breakdown endured it if it meant he could please his sadistic Medic and fool around some more with that lovely Prime in his arms. Knockout purred again, enjoying the sight before him. Optimus was so dazed that he didn't even realize that he was in a vulnerable position and he was too busy trying to resist Breakdown's touches and kisses. His legs were nicely spread and it gave the dark red 'con the opportunity to slide in a little closer to the dazed Prime.

'Poor thing...you need some release!'

Trailing his clawed hands slowly down the Autobot's abdomen, he halted just above his Interface panel and slowly began to pry it off, purring deep in his throat as he did. Optimus made a sudden jerk in a vain attempt to stop him but Breakdown held him tight, stroking his inner thighs and hips to keep him dazed and hot. He even bit down one of his neck cables until he drew mech blood, making the poor defenceless Autobot growl in what was either pain or arousal.

Oh this was going to get interesting alright! He couldn't wait to get onto the main course of his delicious delight and to hear the pretty thing before him cry out his name! Knockout grinned as he pulled off the protective metal plating that covered the Autobot's interfacing equipment and tossed it aside. Looking down he was a little annoyed that Optimus had managed to keep his interfacing spike concealed within his body, refusing it to erect. Still his port was unprotected and it gave Knockout the chance to trace a single finger around it.

Upon contact with his sensitive port, Optimus made the mistake to buck his hips forward and shudder against the touch, much to the Decepticons amusement, but he tried to keep a moan trapped in his throat which almost proved difficult. Knockout purred as he circled the port with a clawed finger, teasing it and even sharply tugging at the rim, all of which was making the poor Autobot tremble and whine. He was refusing to cry out but Knockout could easily take care of that. He looked over to Breakdown, who was still enjoying fondling with those luscious hips of the Prime's and nipping at his exposed wiring.

'Breakdown, why don't you get him all nice and wet down there? I'm going to deal with this little problem.'

The Blue 'con look over at Knockout before glancing down, just realizing that the Autobot's interface panel was now missing.

'Why of course my dear Knockout, I'll make sure he's nice and soaking wet for you!'

Then as quick as lighting, he leaned over and trailed a hand down the Autobot's body until he found the port with his fingers and rammed a couple of them in. The sudden intrusion to his most sensitive area made the Autobot arch up, his optics widening and his mouth open, lips trembling as he tried to keep his voice down. Breakdown growled when Optimus continued to resist them and twisted his fingers within the Prime, making him jerk up again and a small whimper escaped his throat. The small noise amused the Decepticons as they continued to assault his sensitive parts.

'Oh, did the great Optimus Prime utter a little helpless whimper? What's the matter? Like the feeling of a dirty 'con's finger touching your port?' teased Breakdown, grunting as he forced his fingers in and out of the already sore port.

'Don't tease him Breakdown...at least, not until he starts moaning like a slut,' purred Knockout, trying to coax the spike out of its hiding place.

Optimus could not believe this was happening to him! Here he was, trapped and having his body entertain these two vulgar Decepticons against his will. One 'con was shoving his disgusting fingers into his port, making him feel hot and uncomfortable, whilst the other one was trying to get his spike to erect. The worst thing was that he was actually starting to feel aroused by the sensations and the touches that the two mechs were causing. He was using whatever little willpower he had left to keep his spike hidden but Knockout had leaned down to lick around the area, making him utter another embarrassing sound.

He couldn't contain it any longer and, to his shame, his spike began to harden. Knockout grinned sadistically as the Prime's spike finally came out of hiding and, without warning, suddenly grabbed it, squeezing it tight. Optimus jerked his head back and uttered a painful grunt as another sensitive part of his body was abused.

'Does it hurt?' cooed Knockout as he roughly began to stroke it, nudging a thumb down hard on the tip.

'It doesn't have to you know. Just let yourself go Optimus! Let yourself enjoy the moment!'

'N-never!' grunted Optimus, gritting his denta's until it looked like they were about to shatter.

'Ha...you will eventually! They always do.'

The Prime squeezed his optics closed and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to give in to these terrible, yet arousing, sensations. How disgraceful it was to have a Decepticon like Knockout do this sort of thing to him and how shameful it was of him to secretly enjoy it! He couldn't deny that it felt good the way the dark red Medic pumped his spike and his port was starting to get used to the fingers that Breakdown was forcing in and out of it. They set of small explosions of pleasure within his nerve network with each touch and stroke, each one wanting to make Optimus cry out but he held them all in, not wanting to disgrace himself before these vile mechs. He was trying so hard but his body was starting to react in a very strange way.

Something was starting to grow within him. He couldn't quite explain it but he felt like there was a glass chalice within him and it was slowly filling up, with no sign of stopping. It was making him feel odd and with each tug at his spike and each thrust into his port was making this feeling grow and grow until he was afraid he was going to explode. His face felt hot and flustered, he had to open his mouth every now and then so he could vent out the hot air brewing up within him and heave in some cool air and he would shudder with anticipation when Knockout would suddenly jerk on his spike or when Breakdown would suddenly jab him on a sensitive node within his port.

He was trapped in a hell of lust and pleasure with two vile Decepticons torturing him and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't and he only fell deeper into that pit of indignity and disgrace. He could only hope that it would end soon and tried his best to endure it without shaming himself any further.

'Come on now Optimus, my dear...just let yourself go! Free yourself from your pride and taste the sweet taste of pure freedom!' purred Knockout, sliding his fingers up and down the Prime's spike gently and squeezing it now and then.

Optimus said nothing but continued to utter small gasps and tiny whines. The Medic was not pleased with the Prime's behaviour and squeezed the spike a little too hard and even yanked it painfully. That made the Prime hiss through his dermas but he refused to cry out in pain.

'Primus, you are a stubborn one,' muttered Knockout.

It was nice to see, however, that Optimus's spike had begun to weep sweet transfluids, much to the Prime's dismay. Knockout purred and leaned down to flick out his glossa so he could sample some, causing Optimus to let out a startled groan.

'Did you like that, Optimus?'

As predicated Optimus did not answer but Breakdown suddenly let out a moan of frustration?

'K-Knockout...I...I can't hold back any longer!' he whined.

Whoops. He had almost forgotten about poor Breakdown, who was doing a marvellous job of keeping Optimus's legs parted. The blue 'con had enjoyed molesting the Prime's delicious hips and sampled the warmth of his now wet port but he wanted more...and more is exactly what he was going to get.

'Go on then Breakdown...make him scream in ecstasy! Show him how just how talented you are with your spike!'

That was all Breakdown needed to hear and he removed his fingers from the wet port, allowing Optimus to sigh in relief. Breakdown groaned as he released his aching spike, which was begging for release. The Medic purred and gave it a little stroke with a single finger causing the blue 'con to growl and some transfluids to spill from it. Knockout purred again and looked up at the bound Autobot to see he had a very faint look of fear in his optics.

'Relax Optimus my dear and you may enjoy it,' purred Knockout.

'Heh, don't worry about it...I know how to get him excited,' growled Breakdown.

Optimus looked away with a look of defeat in his optics but once again uttered the words,

'You disgust me.'

The words seemed had triggered some hidden rage within Knockout and he suddenly grabbed Optimus by the chin, digging his claws into the Prime's metallic skin. He had this look of murder on his face and Breakdown almost believed he was going to tear the Prime's jaw off. Thankfully, for Optimus, he didn't and he once again forced himself to calm down.

'You know Optimus my dear? You are oh so very lucky that I like you...a lot! Most mechs who dare say that to me don't get to function for long! You have features that fascinate me to the point that I am quite envious of you. I promise you that when this night is over you will be thinking of me and my dear partner for a very long time and thanking us from the depths of your Spark that we pleasured you in ways you could never imagine! I may disgust you Optimus Prime but you fascinate me...and very soon I will fascinate you!'

The Autobot said nothing but looked away, trying to calm himself down and prepare for what was, unfortunately, to come. Knockout smirked and gave Breakdown his permission to carry on and the blue 'con grinned wickedly.

Keeping Optimus perched on his lap with his back to him, Breakdown took a firm grip of the Prime's thighs, pulling them apart a little more. Knockout assisted his partner, gently taking his spike and guiding it to the entrance of the Prime's port. Optimus made a small growl of disgust as Breakdown's throbbing member nudged against his port and even tried to hop out of the blue 'cons lap to escape this terrible fate. However he was still powerless to move and unable to do anything to prevent this...this...this disgraceful act!

Breakdown groaned in need, the sensation of the warm port at the tip of his spike was now making him desperate. It was time to make this 'bot scream. He suddenly forced his hips upwards, his throbbing member stabbing deep into the Prime's tight port.

The moment the throbbing spike was rammed into his port Optimus suddenly arched up again, optics widening with pain, his body tensing up and he desperately tried to keep his vocal unit muted but he uttered a low and shuddering groan. That pulsating spike that was now deep inside of him was setting of electrical signals of pain and pleasure that was making him feel sick yet at the same time feel sinfully good. How disgraceful it was that a vulgar Decepticon like Breakdown was now forcing his vile spike into him was actually making him enjoy this violating act.

The blue 'con beneath his growled as the mist port clenched around his spike.

'Heh, he ain't as tight as I had hoped but he just feels so fragging good!' moaned the blue 'con.

Pulling out a little he bucked his hips upwards again, gripping Optimus's thighs hard, his spike poking into a very sensitive part of the Prime's port. It made Optimus utter another hitched groan and he shuddered as the aching member continued to stab his insides. His port was even starting to clench around the spike with every thrust and his lower body seemed to moving against each one, much to his horror.

'What's the matter Prime? You finally starting to enjoy it?' grunted Breakdown, keeping a good pace as he moved into the Prime.

Knockout growled with delight, watching as his partner was now violating the Prime as he continued to stroke the larger mech's weeping member. His partner's spike ramming into the Autobot's warm and dripping port, transfluids were now seeping it, a mixture between Breakdown's and Optimus's, the smell and the small arousing sounds they were making and the Prime who was trying to resist the pleasurable sensations but his bravado was beginning to falter. Knockout could watch forever and he purred again when he saw a small spark of arousal flash across Optimus's face/ He could see it in his optics, he was slowly giving into it and a very small part of him was starting to enjoy it. It was only a matter of time before he started to moan out willingly and plea to them for more.

'Come on Optimus, moan for me,' purred Knockout, leaning in until he could feel the Prime's hot breath on his face.

Optimus shook his head and gasped when Breakdown bucked into him a little too hard.

'N-no,' he groaned.

'Oh come on. It's just us Prime, just relax and let it all out! You'll start to enjoy it once you just relax.'

The dark red 'con chuckled and leaned in purring into his audios, licking them, nipping them and stroking that spike in his hands, trying to shatter the now frail wall of dignity that the Prime was trying to hide behind. Optimus found that everything was spinning. His head was dizzy, his mind was fuzzy and he discovered to his horror that it was starting to feel good and he just wanted to give into it. Sensations were taking control, his body was acting against his will and he soon found that he was actually starting to enjoy these sinful sensations that the two 'cons were administering onto him.

Knockout continued to stroke his spike, dragging his clawed fingers gently up and down the delicate member and squeezing it every now and then. Breakdown continued to thrust into him, stroking his thighs and would often ram himself into him roughly, groaning in delight. The Prime suddenly uttered a rather loud moan and his mouth opened, his lips quivering and uttering gasps of sinful delight with every thrust that Breakdown forced into him. He was falling under their wicked spell and could not find a way to break it. All he could do was try to endure it.

It was almost triumphant to watch Optimus Prime turning into a moaning whore and slowly giving into the sweet ecstasy that he refused to take. Knockout purred and leaned in again until his olfaction sensor was just nuzzling the Prime's own.

'You want more Optimus? Just say it, tell me what you want.'

Once again Optimus refused and Knockout was finally out of patience.

'Well, if you won't tell me what you want, I'll guess I have to...improvise!'

Knockout then lowered himself back down and used his free hand to stroke the rim of the occupied port. Breakdown groaned when he felt the red Medic's fingers near his spike and jerked himself inside the Prime, making Optimus writhe uncontrollably. The red mech purred, squeezing Optimus's spike in one hand was stroking his port with the other one, trying to widen it even though it was already occupied by a fairly large member.

'What are ya...haaah...up to, Knockout?' huffed Breakdown.

He did oh so enjoy feeling those evil little fingers of his beloved Medic brushing against his throbbing member, even though he was loving the feeling of ramming the port of the Autobot leader. Knockout smirked as he shifted in closer.

'I was just thinking Breakdown...I do so enjoy sharing with you. So why don't we share in taking this Prime?'

Breakdown paused for a split second upon hearing that but grinned deviously, knowing too well what the red Medic had meant. Optimus had heard it too and his face now expressed panic and concern.

'Why not Knockout? I do enjoy making friction with you! Especially when we're inside of an Autobot!' laughed Breakdown, huffing as he continued to frag the bound Autobot.

Knockout smirked as he pulled his own interface panel away, revealing his already hardened member. He had been fantasizing this moment for a long time and now he was going to make it a reality. Shifting in a little closer, he glanced up at Optimus, proud of himself when he saw that the Autobot was now expressing both fear and arousal.

'Trust me Optimus; you are going to love this! We're going to send you to new levels of ecstasy!'

The Prime said nothing not wanting to give into their satisfaction but grimaced, bracing himself for what he could only guess was going to painful. There was nothing he could do for he was bound and at their mercy. He could only pray that it wouldn't hurt too much. Knockout still had his fingers wedged inside the currently occupied port as he guided his own throbbing member to the small gap he had made. Breakdown moaned in delight when the medic's member came into contact with his own and slowed down for a moment, giving Knockout the chance to slip inside as well.

Feeling the warmth of Optimus's port near his spike and the heat of Breakdown's own pulsating member, Knockout could barely contain himself. He positioned himself, the very tip of his spike now slightly wedged in, causing Optimus to whine pitifully and tense up. Growling with pure lust he rammed his hips upward, plunging his spike deep into the now very tight port.

Upon the intrusion of another throbbing spike inside of him, the Prime reacted in a way that the two 'cons never expected.

The Prime suddenly arched up until his back looked like it was going to snap, almost taking control of his body movements again as his back bended inwards in a painful way, and he screamed. His pain filled voiced echoing around the dark empty hanger, echoing off the rusted walls and entertained the two 'cons. It was like he had fallen into the flaming pit itself! His optics widened until they almost turned white. His whole body spasm painfully as his valve was now bleeding Energon. He trembled like mad as his body desperately tried to adjust to the horrid sensation.

Calming down as best he could, Optimus slumped back down into the grip of the 'cons that held him. He heaved in air like mad, his vents desperately trying to keep his overheated body cool. A rare loose tear escaped his twitching optics and rolled down his faint red cheek. His whole frame shivered as the two spikes deep within him moved slightly and throbbed against his tight walls.

Both of the 'cons were amused by his pain, full of pride that they had managed to make the great Optimus Prime scream like a little virgin.

'Does it hurt, Prime?' laughed Breakdown, groaning as he thrusted upwards, relishing in the sensation of the tight port walls and the friction of the Medic's own throbbing member against his own.

The sudden movement that the blue 'Con had made caused Optimus cry out again. Not as loud as the previous one he made, yet he still shivered in what seemed to be a pleasurable response. It was still music to the 'cons audios to hear the Autobot cry out and Breakdown began to move hard and fast again, now making the larger mech moan out loud. Knockout laughed in delight as he watched Optimus cry and moan like a two credit pleasurebot, giving in at last to the sinful sensations that the two 'cons were forcing onto him.

'You are liking it Optimus! You can't deny it now! I can see the need and want in your optics! Admit Prime! You love it!'

Grabbing the Prime's spike again, Knockout began to pump it once more whilst moving his own hips against him, thrusting his throbbing member within the tight valve and against Breakdown's own spike. Oh Primus above, the sensations were almost sending him into an immediate overload.

Keeping himself balanced as he thrusted into the Prime's valve, along with Breakdown, and stroking his weeping spike in a furious way, he watched the expression on the Prime's face. He was overjoyed to see that Optimus was no longer trying to keep his pride in check but was now moaning, groaning and whimpering in need. A small trail of drool seeped down his chin, his optic brows twitched with every thrust and his cheeks were practically burning now.

The horrid pain had vanished as quickly as it had come and now all that Optimus could feel was pleasure, pleasure and more sinful pleasure that he could barely take and it was driving him towards the brink. He could no longer hide it, a need that he had desperately tried to hide for so long had finally surfaced and, regrettably, he wanted to feel more! The way the two spikes moved within him, stroking and poking against super sensitive sensor nodes deep within him was forcing him to utter loud moans and cries of delight.

And he didn't care if anyone he knew walked in on them.

He found that he no longer cared that he was an Autobot, the leader of the Autobots, the great enemy of the Decepticons, being pleasured by two sadistic 'cons but rather he enjoyed it and he wanted to fall deeper into that pit of sinful lust.

In fact when Knockout leaned up until their faces were mere inches apart, the red medic was surprised that it was Optimus who closed the distance between them and weakly kissed him, wanting to get more pleasure out of it. The red medic just smirked against the trembling lips and kissed back, growling against it and bucking hard into the tight port he was currently fragging.

He broke it, grinning with glee when Optimus uttered a disappointed whine but suddenly groaned when Breakdown twisted within him, also causing Knockout to moan.

'You are...aaahh...you are liking it Prime...aaaahhh...oooh yes Breakdown...aaahh...faster...make him moan louder...aaaaahhh...yes...'

Breakdown responded to his partners request, gripping Optimus's thighs tighter and began pounding into the Prime even faster than before, groaning in pleasure as he rubbed his spike against Knockout's own.

'Haaa...is the great Prime...hhhhaaaaa...begging for more?' he hissed.

The red medic chuckled darkly and suddenly halted his movements, Breakdown soon following, knowing all too well what the sadistic medic was planning for their little plaything. Soon Optimus found that the two 'cons had stopped thrusting into him and his hardened spike was no longer getting stroked. All movement had ceased and now the poor Prime was starting to feel it. He was no longer getting any pleasure to fuel his hidden desire and that swelling sensation within him felt like it was about to explode unless something was done. To the 'cons delight, the Prime began to whine in need and his legs began to twitch and jolt, obviously wanting some attention.

'Hahahaha! Is something wrong, Prime,' jeered Breakdown, trying his best to hold back his need to move again.

Optimus writhed and shook as best he could, moaning in need and opening his mouth every now and then, almost as if he had something to say, as if he wanted them to continue but he couldn't say the dam words. Knockout leaned in again, his lips close to his audios.

'Tell me what you want Optimus. Tell me and I promise I will do what you say,' he purred, knowing all too well that Optimus would not ask to be released.

The Prime groaned and hissed through his dermas, uttering small words but not making any sense. He seemed to be trying to move his hips in a vain effort to get some more pleasure but Breakdown held them still until Knockout gave the order to frag him again. For a moment Optimus muttered gibberish and whines until at last the red medic was able to make out something.

'...f...f-f...ag...me...'

Knockout pulled back and purred, slowly moving his hand up and down the twitching spike before stopping once again.

'I'm sorry Optimus. I didn't hear you,' he teased.

The aroused Prime grimaced, shaking his head and opened his mouth again to try and say something.

'...fr...fr...ag...m...me...'

Breakdown began to chuckle, knowing all too well what the Autobot was trying to say, but Knockout wasn't done yet. He wanted to hear the Prime say it out loud.

'Could you repeat that, Optimus? We can't hear you!'

Releasing an agitated groan, Optimus finally gave in and said in a loud and clear voice,

'Frag me! I want you to fragging frag me!'

Knockout growled in delight, gently stroking the Prime's shivering face and gently kissed his cheek. He felt that he achieved a great marvellous victory that even the terrible Megatron would envy them for! He had made the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, beg to be fragged by two 'cons! He had successfully teared down the walls of pride and revealed his true self, a mech who was in need of pleasurable lust. It was now time to seal it and secure this victory, making sure that the Autobot leader would remember it till the day his Spark extinguished!

'You heard him Breakdown. He did ask ever so nicely,' purred Knockout, leaning in to kiss the needy Prime again.

Breakdown did as he was told and groaned in delight as he was able to move within the Autobot again. The moment the two 'cons began to move within him again, the Prime started to moan against the kiss, trying to move his hips against the thrusts.

'Ahhhh...I think he likes it Knockout...hhhaaaa...his valve is getting tighter too!' growled the blue 'con.

Oh yes, Knockout could feel it too. The walls within the Prime's port were tightening around the two spikes. More transfluids were leaking out and the sensation of the fluids covering their throbbing members added new wonderful sensations. Optimus now had given into their sinful game and was allowing them to do whatever they wanted to do to him, as long as they provided pleasure for him.

The red medic broke the kiss so he could lean back and thrust just as hard as Breakdown into the moaning Prime, all the while stroking the weeping spike that looked like it was ready to blow. The sounds the aroused Prime made was beautiful than any song the medic had ever heard. It was just like he had imagined what he had hoped and now what he had. The great Autobot leader at his mercy and moaning like a whore. He was never going to erase this from his memory, even if it costed him his life! This moment was his and his alone, despite Breakdown being there!

Optimus released another cry and what sounded like a choked sob, his movements more frequent and big, despite the cuffs he was wearing. He seemed to be in pain but Knockout could see what was wrong and he was now looking forward to it. The way his port was practically wrapping tightly around their spikes, the increase in cries and groans and from the look on his burning red face, the red medic guessed that the Prime was very close to an overload.

'You want...aaahhh...to cum, Prime? Want...haaaa...us to release...aaahh...our load within...aahhhh...you? Want to ejaculate...aaaahhh...on my face?' groaned Knockout, now getting close to an overload himself.

The fact that these words were creating images in Optimus's imagination was making the Autobot growl in need. Breakdown too, who could already picture the hot and sexy scene. The Prime didn't make a verbal response but his body did in a delicious way, rolling and shaking in a seductive form of arousal. The effect of the cuffs seemed to be wearing off for Breakdown was having a hard time keeping him still, getting a little weaker himself now that his own overload was approaching fast. All three mechs were on the brink of a powerful overload but Knockout wasn't ready to finish yet. The medic squeezed tightly on the Autobot's spike, refusing the Prime to overload until he had gotten his last victory over him.

'You want to cum, Prime?' teased Knockout, jerking his hips and poking a very sensitive spot within the Prime.

The larger mech's optics seemed to roll back into his head as he tried to get the release he needed. Sadly Knockout was cutting him off from it, by squeezing his spike too hard and his only option he had was to listen to the medic and...regrettably...obey him.

Knockout watched with glee as Optimus nodded, moaning loudly and in need, clearly in pain that he was unable to release his load.

'Say it then! Beg me to allow you to cum! Beg Prime!'

He wanted to hear it! Those words that even Megatron would gladly roll over and die just to hear ring in his audios. He wanted to hear the great Optimus Prime beg to him, a Decepticon Medic, so he could release his transfluids and relish in his well needed overload. Even Breakdown leaned up so he could hear, all the while trying to hold his own overload back.

They waited, knowing that they didn't have to wait too long.

Optimus whined and flinched as small sparks of pleasure jolted through him like crazy. He felt like he was a bomb and his fuse was getting shorter and shorter but the Medic was cutting him off from detonation. If he didn't detonate soon he was almost certain he would just die in a horrible and agonizing way. He had no choice; in fact he didn't even care! He needed to cum!

'P...p-please...I...I-I...need to cum...p-please...' he whined in a pitiful way.

Knockout's grin almost resembled that of a shark upon hearing these words.

'Good Prime,' he cooed, gently stroking Optimus on the cheek as if he were some sort of pet. The red medic chuckled as he gently released his grip on the Prime's throbbing spike, listening to the Autobot's sudden sigh of relief.

'Knockout baby...I-I can't hold it anymore!' wailed Breakdown, his overload too close for comfort.

Frag, he kept forgetting about his dear partner who was now ready to release his own load within the beautiful Prime. Knockout too was ready to cum, but unlike the other two he had been calm and hid his need to release. He had been practising this allot, especially when it came to mechs like Optimus here and he knew that his technique would come in handy one day.

'Go ahead Breakdown. Fill him up with your sweet fluids!' growled the medic.

Breakdown groaned loudly and bucked harder and faster into Optimus, the Prime now wincing and whimpering with each thrust. Knockout tried to keep up with his partner whilst pumping Optimus's spike even faster, wanting the handsome Autobot to overload along with them. Their overloads were nigh and ready to explode, the fuses getting shorter and shorter. Knockout snarled like a feral beast as he forced himself in so deep into the tight valve, making the Prime suddenly cry out and buck his hips.

Everything slowed down.

Breakdown roared out loud, digging his fingers into the Prime's armour, forcing his hips up as far as they could go and releasing his sticky hot fluids deep inside the Autobot he held. Feeling the sudden throb of Breakdown's member upon releasing his overload, Knockout too cried out, unleashing his own overload into the mech that fascinated him so. The valve soon leaked hot transfluids, spilling all over Breakdown's abdomen and some even splattered against Knockout's own.

The Prime hitched for a moment as what felt like an explosion within him had gone off, making every nerve in his body explode into a firework display of desire. Feeling his valve was filling with hot fluids that the two 'cons had unleashed within him made his insides burn with a fiery passion. Sensor nodes deep within his port were setting off pulses of pleasure to an extent where he could hardly bear it and for a moment he thought he was about to die. Every circuit within him was ablaze with pure bliss of passion and sin that he wouldn't mind burning like this forever.

He could see sparks in his optics when his own overload hit.

The Prime could not hold in his cry when he jolted his hips forward, leaning back as his spike unleashed his pented up fluids, splattering against the dark red frame of the Decepticon medic. His port clenched tightly round the two spikes still deep inside of him, his body spasming as what felt like an eternity passed and he wished he could remain in it. His port fluids, mixed in with the 'cons transfluids, and exploded out of him around the rim, covering Breakdown's lower body in their sweet juices. Knockout's frame was now covered in his own transfluids but the 'con did not seem to mind.

Primus above, it was like he had finally reached enlightenment and Optimus could only bask in what felt like the experience of a life time.

Knockout had fallen against the Prime's broad frame, resting for a moment whilst relishing in the afterglow of that amazing experience. He could feel the larger mech's chassis heave heavily, hear the heavy pulse of his Spark and smell his metallic husky scent. He could stay like that forever if wanted to but the medic forced himself up to analyze the scene.

It was amusing to see that Breakdown was now slumped on the floor, groaning as he recovered from that powerful overload. His member was still deep inside the Prime and his hands no longer held the Prime but the medic could see the painful dents he had left in his armour. The Prime himself now looked exhausted both mentally and physically, his chassis heaving heavily and his optics flickering as if he were about to pass out. Some of his own transfluids had splattered across his chassis and Knockout did not mind leaning in to lick some up.

He tasted so sweet yet spicy, in the Medic's opinion, and he leaned up against the Prime's body again to kiss him one last time. He forced his glossa in gently, the Prime not even attempting to fight back as his oral cavity was invaded and strong fluids were suddenly forced into his mouth.

The Medic moaned against the slow kiss before pulling back, strings of oral and other fluids kept their lips connected. Knockout smirked as he watched the Prime look at him with tired optics.

'I told you, you would enjoy it, my dear Optimus,' he declared, licking his lips as he did.

The last thing that Optimus saw before falling into an emergency recharge was the sadistic grin plaster all over Knockout's dangerous face.

* * *

><p>Breakdown yawned loudly as he quickly wiped the last of the sticky fluids from his body with a large rag he brought with him, before tossing it at the sleeping Autobot, unaware of what was going on outside his slumber. Knockout was still kneeling before him, gazing into his sleeping face as if he were admiring a portrait of some kind. However the blue 'con wanted to get out of there fast.<p>

'Come on babe, we better get back! Last thing we need is ol' Screamer getting mad at us!'

The medic raised his head slowly, looking up at Breakdown with a sad pout on his face.

'Just a little longer Breakdown, he looks so cute when he recharges,' he pleaded.

The blue 'con rolled his optics.

The two of them had just fragged the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, into a processor blowing overload and Breakdown wanted to quickly get out of there before the other Autobots showed up, wanting to know where their leader had gone off to. That and Starscream would be pissed if he found out that the pair of them had snuck off the ship again and then do something to put his little medic in a really bad mood!

Then again, it was worth it.

Optimus Prime had moaned and cried out like a whore and gave into them when he allowed them to frag him senseless. he even begged them to frag him, not caring that he was the great Prime and all that! After that amazing overload, Breakdown was too exhausted to lift the sleeping Prime off of him and Knockout didn't help out at all. So he shamefully crawled out and quickly located his rag to clean up the sticky mess. His little medic had ordered him to leave it behind so that Optimus could also clean himself up.

'Heh, we should let him walk back to his base looking like that!' snorted Breakdown, walking over to check on the Prime.

Knockout shook his head.

'I think we humiliated him enough...for now.'

The red medic stood up at long last, gently drifting his claws across the handsome face of the Autobot leader before releasing him from his bounds. His large body fell with a loud thud and for a moment the 'cons thought he would wake up. Thankfully he didn't and the two found that they could leave with no fear of having the Autobot come after them.

Knockout leaned down one last time to make sure Optimus was operating at a functional level. He did after all provide them with what had to be the best experience of his life so the least he could do was make that they didn't kill him! That and he did care a little for his beautiful trophy. He wanted to make sure it was strong and healthy...for the next time they cross paths.

They looked at him one last time before leisurely exiting the old hanger, still pleased with themselves of what they had accomplished. Breakdown cackled as he snaked an arm around the waist of his beloved medic, happy that he was now in a better mood.

'We should do this more often,' he jeered.

Knockout smirked, his optics turning a dark shade of red.

'Oh yes...I think Optimus would like that too.'

**END**


End file.
